The Fear Of Nightfall
by AriesDanger24
Summary: Supernatural AU The Heart Pirates are vampires and the Kidd Pirates are Werewolves, One night the usually shy Penguin leaves on an unexpected whim, and suddenly gets more than he bargained for. (Yaoi! Kilguin)
1. Act 1

**Aryes: Hey guys!**** I hope you guys like the story, and please review! I love Kilguin so much and i hope i convince you if you are not already one as well! Let's make Kilguin a major ship! YAY! This will be a 2-3 shot story (2-3 chapters) so stay tuned for updates in the future this month! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer and warning: I don't own One Piece, because if i did it would be a yaoi anime/manga, but I love Eichiro Oda (who makes One piece) so much for making such a great story that i am able to ship so many characters in! This is a Yaoi fanfiction (BOY X BOY, MALEXMALE) So you have been warned. :) Now then, on with the awesomeness!**

**~Aryes**

The Fear of Nightfall

"Penguin, I would like you to prepare our clothes and baths before we return with our meals, but please leave the back windows open this time if you will." Law's commanding voice spoke to him firmly. The older man was looking for a response from the shyest of the group who sat in one of the nice wooden bar chairs that were seated in front of the black granite counters. The man in question sat hunched over a glass of rich blood that was like vodka to vampires. Rich A+ blood types were like a rich red burgundy wine to vampires, they could even get drunk off the smooth liquid from time to time, but being immortal was meant to be a curse, not a gift so vampires could not get fully drunk at all.

Penguin really thought it was a damn shame, why couldn't he be wiser, stronger, more confident, or even a little reckless? It was a part of himself he hated, and sadly there was not enough rich wine in the world that could make him forget all of that. Penguin swirled the wine in his cup absent mindedly as he stared off into the distance, not even acknowledging that a word was said from the head of the Heart Clan. "Penguin," Law asked again with a bit of concern at the lack of reaction from the hatted man. Penguin sighed deeply and replied tiredly, "Captain, I already know the rules. The window will be open when you return and the baths will be ready."

Unlike most people, Law believed this statement even though the man looked pained, because Law knew that Penguin was loathing the fact that he could do nothing for the clan other than clean and prepare for their arrival home. Law understood why the man hesitated to leave this house. He knew that trying to get Penguin to leave the house would only cause the sulking man more pain than he was already in, and Law would go to any lengths to avoid another tragedy like before. Trafalger Law was the Captain of the Heart Clan vampire, one of the most infamous vampire groups in the world over, but a year ago they had had a massacre that devastated them.

Sadly, Trafalger Law had not been present at the time of the ambush that had driven their clan to chaos, but Penguin had been there and he was the only one to have survived the horrendous battle against the Marine Zombies. The fact that Penguin lived had been a relief to Law, seeing as Penguin was a dear friend of his, but the brutal outside world had not been kind to him. The fear of meeting the Marine Zombies haunted the young man's nightmares every day, Law could hear it at dawn. To the screams, the sobbing, the splashing of water, and the small slight movements of distress in his sleep, every time Law heard the noises he cringed slightly at dawn in his comfortable coffin. He knew Penguin would return to his cheerful self, but at the same time he could not push the man to change, he would have to do so willingly.

"Alright then, we shall return before dawn's early light. Shachi, Bepo, let's go!" Law shouted at the two other vampires who had been lying on the couch, who quickly followed the Captain's lead out the window into the cold night that awaited them with two things on their immediate minds, 'Food' and 'Getting Back Home.' As soon as the three black attired vampires flew out the window, Penguin stood up from his chair, gingerly swirling the rich liquid in his wine glass. Penguin's thoughts drifted once again to his glass as he set it down on the table with care, but he quicked shifted his thought process to something more important, 'Preparing for the return of his Comrades.'

Penguin walked through the house quickly doing the chores he had been set to do swiftly, after all it was now habit to him. Along with a more troublesome habit, once in a while, while working, Penguin would gaze wistfully out at the window where his senses remembered the greatness of the outdoors, the smells, the touch, the feel, and the energy that hummed through the forest. Oh how Penguin missed it so, the pure atmosphere of the forest, the way the wind brushed against his numb and undead skin. It was such a rush to him that he almost forgot how to breathe, however the breath he breathed out was ragged as he remembered other things he did not want to remember. Blood, death, gore, screams, cries, but somehow they were dulled by the passing of time.

Strangely, the memories did not instantly make him want to throw up his wine, and somehow they didn't make him want to cry. 'Maybe it is because I remembered how the forest felt?' Penguin's eyes fluttered shut and opened once more as he stared at the big moon that reflected in the giant window. He felt a slight feeling hum in his body unlike before, but at the same time it was nostalgic. Penguin felt his cold hearty bump wildly, even though no blood ran through his veins or arteries. It was like a taste of being human once more, and it pulled Penguin even closer to the world he had promised himself to never wander again. His cold fingers touched the large window as he met his reflection's gaze in the glass, a sharp pain ran through him as the reflection faded.

Now, Penguin curled his fingers into a fist as he stared at the nothingness of the window, because he no longer had a reflection now that he was a vampire. He had only imagined it, and his mind wondered once again, 'What would I look like now? I am so helpless to change…when I changed into a vampire I thought I was invincible, but…when they all died I guess I truly realized we aren't really immortal. I am simply biding my time, and…waiting for death now. I get a second chance at life and I am not even truly LIVING it!' Penguin knew that there was nothing truly alive in him and that his thoughts contradicted this fact, but even so…

'Damn it,…One step, that is all I am taking,' Penguin swore as he pulled the window open with some effort, the window sliding open in a rush of Autumn air. Penguin had to pull his hat down on huis head to keep it from flying away from him, but he couldn't help but think it was worth the rush he felt. The wind touched his skin, and if Penguin could see himself now he would have said that his lifeless skin had perked up 12 shades of human colour. He inhaled as the wind flew around the room, completely immersing him in the crisp cold but divine smell of autumn leaves. It made him smile despite the small growing fear that welled in his chest.

Openly, without fear of being heard, Penguin laughed. It had been the first time in a year that he had laughed, and it felt so good, as if one burden on his shoulder had been lifted. Penguin touched the sill of the window and leaned over to look around the house with renewed eagerness. The grass below him glistened a glow under the moon, and the trees swayed with the wind leaving leaves scattered everywhere in a meaningful mess. Penguin moved his hands upwards to see a breathtaking view of the full moon with the tops of trees decorating the scene below it. He felt the forest wind blow his suit collar around like a she devil as his black pants fluttered appreciatively with the new breeze.

Penguin held the edge of the sill tightly as he debated whether to leap into this change or shut the window again as he did before. It was a decision that fought with his instincts and his memories of the massacre, but neither was the deciding factor for him. It was the wind who chose for him as it changed course and blew him towards the open window, as if it wanted him to go, and sure enough he leapt out the window. Penguin felt his heart leap with him as the the brisk wind met his lips as he spoke silently to himself, if only to reassure himself, "..One step, I'll be okay." His black shoes crushed the grass below him, as his legs met with the firm ground, his shadowed red glittering eyes surveying the new yet familiar surroundings extra cautiously as he crouched down to the ground.

His fingers tingled slightly as he touched the grass covered ground, a reaction that had been dulled since he had turned into a vampire, but it was still there. It felt great to him, his ears were on high alert as the constant noises of the forest clashed with his predatorily nature. Penguin felt the need to scout these surroundings, he felt like he had a job to do, like he was needed again, and god, did it feel good! Penguin moved his foot forward towards the wooded deep regions of the area without even realizing he had broken his own promise. Penguin rushed past trees with ease and jumped above the canopies with the youthful vigor he had had as a fledgling.

Whimsically, Penguin soared through the air with a single jump, he turned his body to see how far the house had become, was quite a distance indeed. Penguin felt an undescribed glee rise in him as he realized he had gone a few dozen miles in only a few minutes. Penguin's body felt gravity take ahold of him as his immortal sack of skin fell towards the unforgiving ground. He felt his legs take the fall easily, and his cold breath bushed past him in a whisp. Penguin as he reached the ground crouched into a deep stance instantly, and without warning. Smells swirled around him with no recognition or nostalgia. All he smelled now was his own palpably rising fear as he realized what the smells were telling him.

'_WERE-WOLVES!' _Penguin's mind went into a frenzy as he sniffed the air, trying to ascertain whether or not he should panic. From the smells alone, Penguin could guess that they were older than a day, but that was still bad for, because of two things. One, he was alone in Wolf territory, and two was that they could now track his smell back to the house. There were only two realistic options that he could take now that he had figured this out. The first would be to go and try to find Law and the others and explain the situation, but this was a more risky option considering that he would leave the house practically defenseless and he didn't know where Law and the others were.

The second option, which appealed to Penguin more and was a better option in general would be to try and cover his scent trail or confuse the wolves in the least. Penguin knew the first was too much of a risk, so the second option became his only option as he stood up confidently, that is until he heard a single twig snap. That was when Penguin twisted his head toward the sound in avid fear and as soon as he had seen who was there his heart had immediately dropped to his stomach in complete and utter terror, leaving Penguin speechless. There by a tree atop a small hill and grove was a man in a blue and white striped mask, or moreover a Were-wolf in a mask.

Trembling at his unfortunate luck, Penguin recognized the infamous man instantly, making him regret ever leaving the safety of the house. The Were-wolf's name was Killer, and as his name described him, he was indeed a killer. Penguin has never had the misfortune of meeting him, but of all the times he could have met the passionate Killer, now happened to be the worst. He watched the man from the shadows of his hat, waiting for any hostile movements from the man, but after a few moments of silence nothing happened but a ragged slow exhale of breath from Penguin as he refocused on his target.

'Maybe he hasn't noticed me? No…there is no possible way he hasn't noticed me.' Penguin assured himself, though the thought of the Were-wolf seeing him in general was not comforting in the slightest. The young vampire watched anxiously at the man, but tried to remain calm as he saw the man move slightly. "…Are you from the Heart Clan?" the voice echoed in around Penguin, but he only needed to hear it once to know that whatever answer he said could decide his fate, so Penguin chose silence. He felt his dead heart beat in his ears as he felt the wind brush the flaps of his suit, making Penguin twitch visibly from nerves alone.

"Who are you, and why are you at our border?" The tone that was used was not threatening, but Penguin knew what the man was capable of. The rugged voice of the Were-wolf was slightly stunning to Penguin, but this time he chose to answer a question if only to regain some confidence in himself, "I am here on accident, and I was not aware of this new border. I am very sorry for intruding on your thoughts." Penguin had chosen his words carefully and tactfully, because one wrong move would get him killed. Killer's arms crossed thoughtfully and the young murderer leaned against the tree gently.

"You didn't answer my other question," Killer spoke gently, trying to probe for an answer from the youth, but Penguin once again remained silent, because he knew that man was testing him. He would not give away his identity that easily unless there was proof of harmless intentions. They both stood silently, one waiting for an answer, and the other withholding the answer, obviously not giving any ground to the man despite the growing fear in Penguin's heart.

Killer, on the other hand, was truly baffled by the vampire's audacity, but in the other man's shoes he'd probably do the same. Killer smiled under his mask at the similarities they both shared in this brief meeting of the other. The blonde were-wolf in truth had noticed the young vampire before he had gotten to the border, but unlike the vampire, he had been walking the border on a mission when he had noticed the hatted man flying through the air with a small smile on his face. Killer had simply gone to investigate the reason why, or at least that is what he has been telling himself. The truth was that Killer had been curious as to why as well as who, which was rather odd, considering Killer rarely acknowledged anyone who wasn't in his clan.

Abnormal behavior was what he would classify it as or at the very least boredom could be another reason for his questions, but the blonde were-wolf would be lying if he had said that the vampire was piquing his curiosity. He had been watching the vampire from the tree he stood at now, but he had made a mistake by moving at all, because as soon as the twig snapped all the fun he felt watching the strange vampire overreact to the smell of his clan dissipated in an instant. Now the vampire's attention was on him, but Killer didn't mind in the slightest seeing as he was curious enough to ask the man questions.

"So, you won't answer any questions ascertaining to your identity, may I ask why?" Killer requested offhandedly, guessing that he would not get a reply, surprisingly though he did, "I know who you are, where you are from and what Clan you have joined. I simply do not trust that you will simply let me or my comrades out of a group meeting discussion for the next clan you will terrorize, even though it was my decision alone to come here. I also knew nothing of you or your clan's presence here so it was my mistake alone, but even so, I think if I give my identity you will find my Clan and destroy them. I am no fool as to who you are and what you do."

Fortunately for Penguin, Killer did not take offence to this at all, in fact he was a bit proud that his reputation was known by not just were-wolves, but vampires as well. "My reputation precedes me it seems, even to vampires." Killer commented rather rhetorically, but Penguin retorted to the comment plainly, "Well, yours is particularly more infamous for a reason, even among other supernatural creatures as well." Killer glanced over at the suited man, and hummed slightly to himself. Usually he would have already lost his temper and killed the intruder, but this man was pushing all the right buttons.

'He is pretty smart, and strange, coming out alone', Killer thought ponderously, why would the vampire go alone? "…So, Why are you here alone then, aren't you vampires group gatherers?" Killer watched the man put his hands in his pockets that was a sign of nervousness. Killer could guess that the man wasn't supposed to be here or the question was making him anxious to answer, but he couldn't be sure unless he could see the eyes of the person. The eyes of a person could tell Killer everything, which was one of the skills that helped him decide whether a person was lying or not and so much more, but the man in front of him wore a hat that shadowed his eyes.

"So you will not answer this question either then? Well then," Killer said with a sigh, this was going to be difficult, but luckily no one would check up on him till noon tomorrow. A particularly strong wind blew past the young vampire to Killer, carrying the strong scent of the vampire right to Killer's hyper sensitive nose, he now understood why the man was tiptoeing around him, the vampire's smell was permeated with fear. It was tinged with fear pheromones that took over the smell of the vampire, and it made Killer somewhat confused. How on earth could a man with that much fear in his scent not be trembling or have a shaking voice when he spoke to him?

Slowly, and with extreme grace killer jumped into the air, aiming to land in front of the vampire. Penguin, on the other hand, wouldn't have that as his paranoia of the man peaked as soon as the man jumped off his hill towards him. The hatted man hesitated as he jump back in fear that the were-wolf was not alone, that arised a question that Penguin needed to ask if he didn't die first. Killer landed on all fours and stood once again on two legs as he spoke with a bit of anger this time, "Are you just going to keep running away from me all night?" Penguin stopped his retreat and clenched his fists as he remembered those words from the battle a year ago.

He remembered that he was the one who had said it before the bloody unknowing massacre had begun, and all words seemed to fail him for a moment. Penguin tried to move again, but the words still froze him to place as he remembered the sounds that had haunted him, images of his comrades dying from stakes and holy water, but the worst thing now was that he couldn't even move. He could only stare as his undead heart pounded painfully in his ears as he watched Killer come closer with every confident stride. It was as if the blonde had pressed the shutdown button, and he was paralyzed, doomed to die again.

But to Penguin's surprise the man stopped a good ten feet away, and spoke again to him in a much softer voice, "…I can smell your fear. Why haven't you run away yet, or the question that should be asked is why are you still here?" Penguin felt his mind rush to find an answer, it was indeed a good question, 'Why haven't I run away yet?' There was 2 answers and 1 question that came to him, "…Why haven't you killed me yet?.." Penguin asked softly, "You could have easily killed me the moment you saw me, or" Penguin gave a hearty laugh as he said the next part a little pitifully, "Am I just not worth the effort to kill?"

"Are you asking me to kill you?" Killer asked thoughtfully, because it was the first time someone like the vampire had come along. There was a pregnant pause that followed as the vampire's shoulders dropped in a look of defeat. Killer felt a pain in his chest as the man tilted his head to the side, the moonlight exposing the white neck of the vampire, but that is not what made the usually cold hearted killer melt. There, under the moon's warm light illuminated the shadows that his the vampires eyes, and one smouldering red crimson eye shone underneath the brief instance of light painfully as the vampire closed his eyes thoughtfully as he replied, "I am simply asking for a true answer. Am I even worth this extra life?"

Killer felt his tail prickle with warmth that glowed and his blonde ears grew hot even under the autumn's cold breeze. He couldn't help but walk closer to the vampire, but he stopped himself, because of the man's question. He knew what the answer was, but it was quite frankly embarrassing to say. Killer couldn't help but chuckle at the young vampire who now hid his hands in his pant pockets shyly. Killer walked towards the young vampire that he had found so amusing. Luckily, the hatted male stood still as he came closer toward him, probably accepting he was going to die now because he had pissed off a were-wolf.

Today, however was not the day Penguin would die, as the vampire felt a simply tug from his head, and instantly tried to grab for the thief of his hat, but missed entirely as Killer moved the hat from his now full viewing eyes. Killer, as he unveiled the vampire's face, felt all his breath escape him like a punch in the gut. The vampire was a red head like the head of his clan Captain Kidd, and as manly looking as him too, but the younger man before him was much more handsome than Kid could ever be to him. The youth had pale skin and red rock star hair that was partially buzzed on one side and longer on the other side and on his ear that was visible was a few earrings.

Killer watched as the vampire's eyes finally gazed at his through his mask, red, glowing, and angry. "Give my hat back!" he partially yelled and growled as the man dove left, right, and above to retrieve his hat, but despite the shock the revealed face had given Killer, he was still keeping it slightly out of reach from the outstretched hand. "Why are you hiding yourself with this hat, hmm?" hummed Killer with sadistic pleasure from the hold he had on the hat, but he got an unexpectedly smart question in return, "What are you hiding under your mask?" Killer paused a moment at the diverting question, but the hat in his hands was snatched by the hat's owner who pulled into place on his head.

With the wind still behind the vampire, the were-wolf could detect traces of emotional distress, embarrassment, and more importantly, less fear. The vampire smiled triumphantly at the return of his hat, but slowly morphed his face back into an apathetic one, because one never wears emotions on their sleeve in front of an enemy. Killer sighed as he sensed the atmosphere that was so light before transform back into one of apprehension and precaution. Killer backed up until his back was once again up against a tree. It was an awkward silence that followed, but Killer's thoughts soon caught up to him.

"What is your name?" Killer had never been fond of name's other than the fact that they had a practical use, but somehow this man made him want to know more about him. "…How do I know I can trust you not to kill me or threaten my Clan?" asked Penguin suspiciously, but Penguin already knew the answer before the other man said a word. "If I had wanted to kill you, I could have long before you had seen me," and Penguin had to agree since he already knew the other man's name and it would be fairly rude not to. "…My name is Penguin." The hatted man muttered softly, but with the were-wolves great hearing he had heard it clearly.

Underneath the blonde man's mask was a genuine smile, though Penguin could not see it. The man's voice disguised it beneath a gruff voice, "Okay, you can go." Killer watched as the vampire face or what was really visible of it twisted in shock, "What?" He sounded truly confused at the blonde man's response, but despite Killer's usual wild temper he repeated it again for the other man without any anger. "You, Can, Go." He repeated it slowly so the other man could understand, but Penguin had already gotten over the previous shack and stood a bit taller.

"Why are you, never mind then, I am sorry for intruding." Penguin said and bowed deeply in apology. As Penguin raised his head, he felt a rush of air whip past him and then he realized the man had moved right in front of him. Penguin let out a small yelp of surprise as his hat was yanked off his head. Killer dropped the hat on the ground and grabbed around Penguin's eyes to shield them from what he was about to do. Killer grabbed the bottom of his mask, pulling upwards just enough so that his mouth was uncovered.

"I'll take this as my thank you," this was all the warning the were-wolf gave before he stole Penguin's lips. Killer didn't know why he wanted to, and he didn't even know what possessed him to do this, but he was doing this none the less. Killer heard Penguin gasp in surprise as their lips met in a soft sweet kiss, Killer slid his free hand behind his red hair gripping the young vampire in place. He felt Penguin hands trembling on his bare chest, almost paralyzed there in shock, but Killer felt the other man melt into the kiss almost instantly.

To say that Penguin was shocked at the were-wolf's actions would be an understatement, Penguin who had never, even in his human life, been intimate with another being. Penguin didn't know what to do, but when Killer's hands brushed in his hair, Penguin couldn't control the small moan that escaped him. The vampire legs trembled from Killer's relentless attack to his mouth almost to the point where his legs couldn't hold him up any longer. Penguin's breath was running out so he scratched panickedly against the man's chest fearfully.

Killer separated from the young vampire to allow them both to breathe again, but he still held the man's eyes shut as he whispered in the young man's ears hotly with his lips, "I do hope we meet at the Meeting, but I can't promise I will be as nice as I am now." Killer felt the youth gasp slightly, but Killer couldn't stick around to see the effect his words had had on Penguin because he knew if he saw the undoubtedly cute look on the vampire's face he'd take him right then and there, then what would be romantic about that?

Penguin heard an order whispered in his ears, and Penguin followed it to the letter, "Go home, and be a good boy, don't stray out here again, because I will tell my boss if you do. Nod if you understand?" Slowly, and rather dumbly, Penguin nodded understandingly. "Good, now I am going to let go of your eyes and I want you to count to ten, then you can open your eyes and leave alright." Once again Penguin nodded, even if he didn't like it, he still wanted to ask something.

"May I ask you something?" Penguin asked hesitantly, but was relieved slightly as the man's voice reverberated in his ear, assuring him that he was still there. "Yes."

"Since you have already taken my hat away from me, may I ask why you hide your face? You don't need to answer if you do not want to…I would under-"Penguin was cut off by the gruff voice of the were-wolf.

"What would you do if I refused to answer it?" the blonde man asked curiously.

" …I would feel angry, because you already saw my face and I haven't seen yours." Penguin stated bluntly.

"Well, I guess you will have to see me again if you want to figure out what's under my mask." Killer said tauntingly as he slowly pulled his mask down over his mouth to its original position. He removed his hand from the front of Penguin's eyes, smiling slightly at the fact that the vampire was keeping his eyes closed as he had instructed. Killer moved away from the red head in the opposite direction from where they had met. Killer's hand clenched the front of his shirt as he felt an emotion he had never felt before pound.

It made him want to turn around and run back to the red head and never let go, but Killer knew he would meet the vampire again and that was all he needed to know. He felt the odd emotion quell in his heart and slowly ebb away, but it still lingered in his heart despite his confidence in the fact he would meet the vampire again. It made Killer feel strange, and somehow that did not sit well with him, because it was not the usual simple lust he felt, it was something mixed with more emotions that he couldn't understand, but killer couldn't think about that now, he still had to check the border. Penguin was having a similar feeling coming over him, but was completely clueless to what it was, because lust had never been in his mind before. Penguin's eyes opened and wordlessly he raised his hands to brush his lips that still tingled as he kept remembering the kiss over and over again like a video on repeat.

Without another word, Penguin ran as fast as his strong legs could towards the safe house of the Heart Clan, his rational side fighting with the strong feelings as he desperately searched for something to take the kiss off his mind or he would have a severely embarrassing problem in the woods. 'Ah that's right, I still need to get Law, Bepo and Shachi their clothes and bathes running, ' the young vampire thought as he rushed to the open window he had left through. He turned and closed it hard as he could, hoping somewhat that the slam of the window would scare away his dirty thoughts of the sexy and deadly were-wolf he had met, but it wouldn't leave at all and that worried Penguin most of all.

**Oh My gosh guys! I hope you like this small short story i am doing! I hope you guys like it, because I am a major part of a movement called the Kilguin Navy Fleet because not only do I want to make it a shipping, i want to make it a Navy Fleet! XD Me and my girl LoneWolf09 are hoping we just inspired more Kilguin shippers with our story! :) Please review Thank you! The next part will be out soon! **

**~Aryes**


	2. Act 2: Part 1

**Aryes: Hey guys~! Merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah~ etc.. Here is another part I hope you like it! For the people who are confused about hair colour. Penguin's hair colour has never been uncovered so some say it's white, black, red whatever (there are pictures of the red haired Penguin I described on Google images.) Shachi does have orangish red hair, Bepo is white haired, Law is black haired etc... (just to let you know) I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece at all.**

'Doki-doki', Penguin felt his heart speed as he walked into the building, because the hatted vampire was very well aware what might happen in this building, fate. The reason he was walking into this building was simple, his clan had a meeting, this was not unusual at all. The reason Penguin was so nervous for tonight was because the meeting included all the Clans within the region, but that also wasn't unusual. What was unusual was actually Penguin himself, now that was unusual. The truth was that if all the clans in the region come that means Kidd's clan of were-wolves were coming, and that meant one thing to Penguin. It meant Killer, the sexy dangerous and deadly blonde would show up too, and Penguin would be lying if he had said that the man wasn't alluring or sexy. It was more over the fact that he was scared of the man fulfilling his promise last time.

In fact, Penguin's head had been filled with thoughts of Killer since they had met in the woods 2 months ago, and Penguin for the life of him couldn't figure out why. Penguin remembered their meeting like it was yesterday, and it still made him swoon slightly, but the red head knew it was only a phase. He already knew that the kiss that was shared between them was probably forgotten by the were-wolf, and that the chance a hot piece of man like Killer was probably already after another person who was probably more fit and more handsome than a shy little vampire he met in the woods. Probably even the same species. Penguin knew he was worrying too much, but he couldn't help it when it came to the blonde werewolf.

"Hey Peg, are you alright, you seem sort of pale, " Shachi commented then paused to laugh at his own corny joke which even made Penguin giggle slightly, "I meant paler than you usually are." Shachi's hand was intertwining with Penguin's in a comforting warmth only Shachi could give. This was not in any way meant to be intimate, because there was a story behind the reason they did this. When Shachi and Penguin were human, they were orphan children, and they were like brothers to each other since the beginning of forever. Whenever one of them would be upset they would intertwine their fingers like twins did, though they were very different now regarding their looks, the warmth between them did the trick as it always did, releasing the tension Penguin felt. The effect it had on him was instant, like a drink of hot cocoa on a cold winter's night.

"I'm fine, I think the blood we had last night might have spoiled though, but it will pass." Penguin said coolly as he lied, feeling a sharp and obtrusive pang in his heart, because he never lied to Shachi before, even as humans they were truthful to each other. 'Hopefully, these feelings I have will pass too, ' Penguin thought with a mixed emotions. _'Every lie contains a bit of truth,' _someone once said. The truth is that the vampire really wanted to see the were-wolf again, but at the same time these welling emotions were scaring him, love, obsession, lust. Penguin grabbed Shachi's hand a little harder, making the orange haired vampire return the strength of his own grip with equal emotions. Penguin slowly eased off the grip and breathed out, thanking Shachi properly before going to check in for the Heart Clan. It was nice to have someone you could trust with almost anything. Almost.

Quickly, Shachi rushed back to the van to help unload the various bags of their clan members from the trailer bus, because Law, Bepo and 2 other clan members struggled to try and solve the puzzle of which bag to unload first so the whole thing won't topple over. Much like Tetris, Law easily conquered the game, like every game they ever got, so the unpacking of the van was relatively quick. Penguin walked toward the automatic doors and slightly reveled with a bit of pride as they opened.

The hatted vampire just loved automatic doors, it was like he was using the force or something, and it made him feel powerful even if just a little bit more, but soon the good feeling faded. Penguin walked up to the counter where a normal looking blonde haired woman smiled at him as he walked up to her, "Hello, I have a reservation for the Hearts, 5 bedrooms." Her smile fell instantly as she turned to the computer and quickly typed something in before she responded.

"Yes, I have it right here!" She exclaimed triumphantly, then leaned down to retrieve 5 cards to the rooms from a bottom drawer. "Here is your key cards, your rooms are on the first floor starting from 128 to 133. If you need anything else I will be up here all night for you~." She sorta leered at him as she said the words. "All night." It was a poor attempt at flirting that seemed almost desperate to him. "sure", he said politely, knowing full well that the woman's intentions were less than pure, but being polite was something he was born to be. With haste, Penguin walked back outside to automatic doors only to quickly move aside to desperately evade Bepo carrying a tower of luggage.

"Watch Out!" Bepo cried as ran into the corner of the sliding door, along with the sound of suitcases falling to the ground one by one. A gasp left the hatted man as he checked on Bepo. Penguin rushed over trying to collect the ones who had fallen from the stack, which were 5 out of 12, Bepo had managed to keep most of the suitcases in his arms. Penguin held them in his weaker arms with a grunt, he really envied Bepo with his strong arms, even if he was a bear, Penguin would trade for that strength in an instant. With major effort Penguin pressed on, even with Bepo constantly apologizing for dropping the suitcases.

Mindlessly, he hauled the 5 suitcases with Bepo, leading the way to one of the rooms, Bepo close behind him. He stopped at the nearest one, which was 128, and the wonderful thing was that it was ground floor. Penguin gently set the suitcases on the ground so he could search for the cards in his pocket, his hand instantly finding them. Swiftly, Penguin pulled them out of his pocket and went raffling through them for #128. As soon as Penguin saw the right number he slipped it in the door, unlocking the room for them. With a small grunt, Penguin pushed open the door with his foot, balancing the suitcases with skill on his hip. The hatted man pushed the door open and gasped slightly at the beauty of the room, something he was unaccustomed to.

"Wow, we got a pretty nice setup here, hah?" Penguin turned to see Shachi, who walked past him with 4 suitcases rolling behind him. Shachi put the suitcases down in a corner and jumped on the bed face first making Penguin smile at his idiotic friend's childish ways. A small sigh left Shachi as he stretched like a cat on the big king sized bed. "Penguin, which rooms are ours?" Penguin stood straighter as Law walked into the room with 2 of his own suitcases followed by 3 newcomers to the Meeting. They looked at the bedazzled room in astonishment, each room with 2 beds with a full couch, TV Game system, Cable, wifi, ceiling fan, great view (with heavy curtains which vampires enjoyed) and a mini fridge. Penguin laughed as he thought about how similar his own reaction looked just moments earlier.

Shachi sat up on the bed with a smile, "Captain, this place is way better than last year's Meeting place!" Penguin could tell that Shachi was enjoying this trip more than anyone, always complaining about the fact that they never had vacation, to which Law always replies with "Where do you plan on going at night to for a vacation and not raise suspicion." And to this statement Shachi never replies, Penguin blames it on his human half. When both boys had been humans, Shachi had always complained about not living life to the fullest, while Penguin was the one who was cautious, but when alcohol was involved it was the opposite, Penguin would do anything while Shachi would try to keep the red head sober. That is how they became vampires, because they were drunk and had gone into an alley with a gluttonous vampire whom they'd never saw again after they had turned.

Sometimes, Penguin blamed himself for having Shachi and him turned into vampires considering he had goaded Shachi into the alleyway where the she-vampire stood in wait, so whenever Penguin saw Shachi smile he felt a little better knowing that this life hadn't made Shachi hate him. Penguin and Shachi were currently 106 years old (which was considered young by most species of monsters) The only good thing about the way their human life had gone was the fact that they didn't have to watch anyone important to them die, because they had both been orphans, and that was how they met, through the foster home. So there really was no sadness when they had been turned, only a small longing to be under the sun once more.

When both of them left at age 18, they had both decided two more things, they were going to change their names and that they would stick together in the big world, and it has stayed this way forever. He loved Shachi like a twin brother, both similar and understanding of only the other, but the way he felt for Killer was different than the feeling he got from Shachi. It felt deeper even though he had just barely met the guy and it scared Penguin a little that he trusted the man despite his blatant evil actions and bad reputation. Penguin tried to not think about the man or the fact that he was in the same building as him during the meeting, but as Penguin returned to the present with his heart in his throat.

The reason why hisheart had jumped there was b ecause Trafalger Law's face and hands were in Penguin's personal space, making the smaller vampire jump in shock, almost dropping the key cards in his hands. "Are you alright Penguin? You seem a bit paler than usual." This comment ignited a thunderous rolling laughter from Shachi on the bed, Law even jumped lightly, but Penguin had been expecting it from the ever crazy Shachi with his cheeky humour, but that was a trait that Penguin liked about Shachi, even if it was at his expense. **"H-He just said paler! " **Shachi straining to speak through his howls of laughter, and even Penguin had to laugh at him slightly from the display. Shachi laughed like a dolphin, which if you didn't know sounds like a weird mix of a horse's whinnying and a walrus. It is pretty amusing if you ever hear it.

Law, always a character when it came to laughter, did something that made Shachi's face red almost crying through his laughing fit. The raven smirked slightly as he started to add fuel to the fire. "We might have to take you to a doctor, we wouldn't want you _**dying**_ on us now would we?" Even Bepo started to laugh as Shachi fell off the bed trying to gasp for air for his dying lungs. The horrible thing about Law was that he said jokes with a completely straight face, which was pretty damn funny to Shachi. It was a usual occurrence in the Heart Clan, both Law and Shachi loved cheesy jokes and puns that were so bad that you had to be a robot or dry humor to not at least smile at their antics.

As the laughter died down from everyone Law turned back to Penguin and asked, "Which rooms are ours?" Penguin held out the cards to Trafalgar Law with astuteness as he said, "We have rooms 128-133." The raven haired male took the cards from the red headed vampire and gently handed them out. "Bepo, you bunk with me in room 128, Shachi you get room 129, Penguin room 130, Jean room 131, Hibiki, Jiro, and Mizuki room 132 also no rough housing again or I will take someone to my room again this year, and finally, Rio, Natsuko, and Akio. Everyone got that? If you have a problem with your rooming situation, tell me now."

A hand was raised but Penguin paid no attention to the one who spoke as he thought back to Killer's promise to meet him at the meeting, but he had also said something else. He had said he wouldn't be as nice, or something like that. Maybe he would be mean to him? What if the whole thing was a cruel game the were wolves played on other clans, because there was no way someone liked him. It was just too strange a coincidence forlove to come his way. He had always hoped for love, but he never dreamt it would come from a were-wolf, especially one from the brutal Kid gang, it just seemed to Romeo and Juliet. Plus Penguin was pretty sure that the man had forgotten all about by now, since it only was a brief meeting between them. The man probably kissed someone everyday, another beautiful person every night except that night because it was charity night for him in the woods.

"Alright everyone, grab your room cards, gather your stuff, and get situated in your rooms. I would like all of us to meet in the lobby by 2 o'clock with your normal hunting gear on since we have to catch our own meals during these three days here." Penguin felt his heart drop a little at Law's orders, knowing very well they didn't involve him at all, and that he would have to stay alone in the hotel. "Penguin" The hatted man looked up in acknowledgement as he heard Law continued, "I would like you to prepare us a place to put the blood bags, and if you wouldn't mind putting out another pair of clothes to change into when we enter our rooms, that would also be wonderful."

Penguin nodded feeling better about staying now that he had something to do. Everyone then began to grab their key cards and their suitcases, heading towards their rooms to change into their hunting clothes, which usually involved a hoodie, jeans, gloves, and black tennis shoes. Penguin grabbed his key card and suitcases as well, heading straight to his own room. Behind him he heard all sorts of jabbering and talking behind him, he was glad they checked early again this year, or else he would've had to check in with the other gangs coming and let Penguin tell you that some gangs definitely do not mix! Some were like oil and water together, so they were just impossible to handle alone.

Uncaringly, Penguin pushed open the door with his arm after the key card unlocked the door, cringing as it slammed against the wall slightly. He looked behind the door with a sigh, luckily there had been no indication of a dent in the red wall. The hatted man walked over to a cozy corner of the room and set down his suitcases, turning his head to really get a good look at the room he had been given. The first thing that caught Penguin's eye was the biggest thing, the huge king sized bed! It looked amazingly cushy and for once, Penguin had the immature craving of flopping onto it like Shachi had, but he resisted the urge if only to look around the room a little more.

Penguin walked around the room a bit, inspecting almost everywhere with a smile on his face as he realized he had the room all to himself, no Shachi asking him to roll over, no Bepo saying he is sorry in his sleep, and no having to quietly get out of bed to go to the bathroom. He could only imagine how good it would feel compared to his regular coffin mattress, it was probably better in every way. Penguin couldn't believe all the things that had happened to him recently, it really was a change from his long dreary half-life. It made him almost happy that he got turned into a vampire, being able to fall in love, and sleep in a cushy hotel, but nothing could ever amount to the pain he had felt when he had changed into a creature of the night. When that had happened there had been nothing but pain regret spilling over him, if he had the choice Penguin would go back and change everything. Penguin looked over at the bed longingly.

"Well, I think a nap would serve me well," Penguin muttered as he felt his eyes droop lowly. He hadn't slept very much lately, so it wasn't strange at all for him to want to lounge in the inviting bed. Slowly, as if in a trance, Penguin walked toward it with his hand outstretched almost like the bed could disappear, but as he crawled underneath the blankets he sighed happily as the warmth of the blankets covered his chilled lifeless body. He felt himself drift to sleep underneath the soothing warmth. Penguin, like all vampires, craved warmth and heat, and were prone to almost under it, because they could no longer touch sunlight the way they used to. It was like Superman with Kryptonite, it was all vampires' weakness, warmth, and it was slowly making Penguin fall to sleep, but he had dreams and in his dreams were the object of his current affections, Killer.

'_He's here.'_ Thought the were-wolf with a small smile beneath his mask, he had hoped the man would come, in fact he knew he would come to the meeting. He could smell the vampire's unique and alluring scent a mile before they came into town. That was the scent he had been craving to smell again for awhile now, something drew Killer in about it to the point where it was constantly on his mind. Killer had not spoken to the man since that night, a few months ago, and he could remember it like it was yesterday when he had suddenly kissed the red head. The blonde haired man was glad the other male had come, and in truth he craved to hold the man in his arms again. Heck, he had dreamt of a lot more than just holding him, but Killer would be content with just touching the man once more. Even being around the man would ease the craving at this point!

"Hey Killer, we're here!" He heard the man beside yell at him in obvious excitement that belonged only to an immature adult such as he. The man wore a red and black looking corset with black thorn tattoos running around his body, but the strangest things about the man was his facial features. The man had light blue hair that was decently down to his back, sunk in eyes, and a smile that looked as though it had been stitched. His name was Heat, and currently he was annoying the heck out of Killer as the blue haired man kept hitting his brown boots against the seat in front of him.

"Hey Heat can you quit tapping your shoes against my seat, I am trying to parallel park here!" Heat automatically halted his foot as Kid yelled at him lightly. Kid was the leader of the Kid were-wolves, and sometimes he was a complete idiot, but luck was on his side because he was a powerful idiot. Kid had fire red hair that was swept back with a pair of goggles on his head, and oddly enough, it suited him, because the man had a fiery personality to go with his hair and his fierce eyes. He wore only a coat and had one arm completely made of metal, don't ask what happened to his arm, all Killer could say was that you should've seen the other guy. Kid was Killer's only friend really, but sometimes the man was too annoying to be around.

Then, in the front seat beside Kid was Wire. Wire wore black, a lot of black, black hood, black fish net, and black shorts and then he mixed it with an orange and black striped sash that threw you in for a loop. The man was taller than all of us in the car, often hitting the top of the car with his head when he got in, but the man rarely spoke at all despite having such a powerful stature. He was an apathetic man who showed rarely any emotion on his face, but when he showed an emotion on his face, you knew it was something big. The Kid Clan were very much known for their strangeness, power, and for their infamous behaviors and actions, but in truth they weren't bad people per say. More like Kid's angry, someone attacks Kid, Everyone angry, big fight, Kid Clan win, done, that's how most of their battles went. That's also how they became infamous.

"The fact that you know what parallel parking is surprises me Eustass-ya~." And that annoying bastard would be the head vampire of the Heart vampires, Trafalgar Law. The man wore a black trench coat and his annoying signature hat, **and** he was standing a little too close to Kid's open window to be safe for much longer, along with his crew of vampires. Killer sniffed the air softly, but frowned as he didn't detect the red haired male's presence within the blood sucking group. Killer spoke with a sigh as he watched his leader freeze at the man's crooning voice, "I'll just get out now Kid" The were wolf looked over at Kid and saw that the man didn't even hear him, but The blonde removed himself from the vehicle anyway before the fight started between his boss and the vampire leader.

The blonde haired man got up to the door before he heard Kid yell out his window at the raven haired vampire, "I HAVE BEEN DRIVING FOR CENTURIES! I KNOW HOW TO PARALLEL PARK YOU DUMBASS!" Killer heard Law retort something like, "Eustass-ya~, you do realize your car is supposed to go for the middle of the space, not directly on the next c-" "GET AWAY FROM MY CAR! I DON'T WANT YOUR EVIL HANDS TOUCHING- DON'T YOU DARE EVEN SCRATCH HER OR I SWEAR TO THE DEVIL YOU WILL REGRET IT LAW!" A large smile appeared on Killer's face as he walked inside the building, too bad it was behind his mask. It was a bit funny how he liked a vampire from Law's group, the immortal enemy of his clan, Romeo & Juliet much?

As Killer walked into the entryway of the hotel he stopped and smelled the air in hopeful search for the man's scent, if only just to smell its unique sweetness. It hit him instantaneously like a bullet, the vampire was very close and recently. Killer whipped around to see where the scent was coming from, but eventually he had pinpointed the direction of the scent. He walked in that direction with assured foot each step as he walked with extreme speed, because his heart pumped a little louder knowing the man was near. That is until he collided with someone head first, and fell backwards onto the carpeted floor. Someone had just turned straight into him from the pool room.

"Oh my, are you hu-" a manly voice started to ask, but then the voice quickly stopped as soon as it started. Killer opened his shut eyes to see what was the matter then he gasped slightly as he saw who he had run into. There in front of him was Penguin in a red t-shirt and white shorts on his knees in front of him hands planted to the ground in shock. The hatted man's mouth was open in surprise, and Killer could say he felt the same as he looked at Penguin a little more. This time there was more skin for his eyes to scour, and Killer liked it that way.

Underneath the white shorts and short sleeved red shirt lay vast amounts of pale almost luminescent skin that had a few black tattoos stretched across it in various ways with wet spots and water dripping down some of his skin, but before Killer could get a good look at the vampire, the man jumped up suddenly with his face flushed an arousing red rose color before running down the hall. Dumbstruck at the sudden jump of the hatted man left the blonde confused, why had the man run away from him? There was the sound of a door being slammed, but Killer could care less because it seemed as though the vampire still remembered him, especially with that reaction. That made Killer a bit pleased with himself, knowing his presence could make the usually calm man react in such a way, it was invigorating.

Penguin's heart pounded madly against his chest as he slumped against the hotel door, his emotions running him on a roller coaster. '_He saw me! He seemed to remember me, but why did he have to see my pale skin and tattoos! He probably was disgusted by them. Damn it, if only I could've seen his face, then I would actually know what the man was thinking.' _Penguin thought angrily at himself as he hid his red face in his arms. All the vampire wanted to do was take a swim and finish his responsibilities, but they had no towels in the pool. Penguin had left to get some but as soon as he ran into the blonde were-wolf he lost all his nerve. He completely ran away to his room and looked like a fool, a coward.

"He has changed a bit…" Penguin muttered a little wistfully, thinking back to their first meeting. The man had become slightly stronger looking and he had worn a black suit this time instead of casual. '_He looked really good in it,'_ Penguin thought with a smile, but that smile changed into a sad frown when he thought of the man rejecting him. It was the most likely to happen at this point. Penguin couldn't help the swelling emotion that made a tear fall from his face, the sadness the hatted man felt was overwhelming, because he had been rejected all his life. He couldn't handle another one, not now._ 'I'll just avoid him, he'll get the picture eventually_,' thought the red head, but he felt a sharp pang from the thought of having to avoid the man the whole meeting.

Suddenly he felt a knock on the door, and instantly the vampire's mind went into chaos as he peeked through the peek hole, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was, but when he looked through the glass peek hole he saw no one. Puzzled and curious at the same time, Penguin opened the door and looked for the culprit. He looked down the hall and back the other, but saw no sign of anyone. He grabbed the door a little harder than necessary, _'I thought it was Killer for a second, but there is no way he would come after me.'_ Angry, the hatted man slammed the door and muttered a few curse words as he let his head hit the door carelessly, "Fucking little bastards."

"You don't like kids?" a voice spoke up from behind him.

**Aryes: Hello~ I split the next part into 2 so you have two chapters to read for Christmas, Hanukkah, etc...(whatever you celebrate) I love all the reviews I got from just one chapter (filled my heart with joy~) I hope you liked this one!**

**~Aryes**


	3. Act 2: Part 2

**Aryes: Hey everyone I hope you like that I put two chapters up and I love all the reviews I got! I am so glad there are more people who have joined this ship! I encourage all to write fanfictions about these two~ **

**Warning: SMUT AHEAD (YAOI GOODNESS IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN *WHISPERS* SEX~!)**

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Penguin would've went as white as a sheet if he hadn't already been so pale. The hatted man turned to see over in the chair by the corner was Killer. Penguin felt his heart race and the palpitations beginning as he saw how handsome the man was, even without his face being visible "…you knocked on the door and ran in here?" Penguin asked hesitatingly, unsure if Killer was the culprit or not.

"Yes, I ran inside your room the moment you looked down the hallway opposite of where I hid. I already knew if you had seen me you wouldn't let me in." Killer said monotonely, and Penguin had to agree with the man's statement full heartedly, if he had seen the man through the peep hole he probably would have hid in the bathroom.

"What do you need from me?" Penguin asked politely, after all the man was a guest in his room, despite their small but memorable history. He then heard a small chuckle from the masked man in the chair as he replied, "…I thought it was obvious since you held your side of the deal." Penguin must've looked confused because another round of laughter left the blonde were-wolf. The vampire felt himself swoon at the deep voiced laugh, it was rich and made Penguin want to bottle it up for bad days.

The blonde man stood up from his seat and approached the hatted man without fear. Killer reached his hand out towards the man's hat, but the vampire's hands quickly held his hat in place on both sides with a strong grip. Penguin's face pointed downward if only to hide his nervousness and embarrassing blush from the man in front of him, but relaxed slightly as the blonde retracted his hands.

"Our deal was that if you showed up to the meeting I might show you what's under my mask right?" Killer stated factually, and was relieved as the man looked straight at him this time and nodded. "Do you still want to look at what's under the mask?" Killer asked probingly as he held the bottom of his mask with one hand, watching Penguin's red eyes shine under the yellow bill of his hat with curiosity. "If you do how about we have a deal." The blonde watched the hatted man look up at him with those soft ruby reds once more, but this time they held caution as well as curiosity. Killer smirked under his mask with delight at the man's interesting nature, much like his own yet so different.

"I want you to suck a bit of my blood." as the words left Killer's mouth he watched as Penguin's face contorted into something unseen by many, embarrassment. Penguin felt his face flare as the man suggested the most intimate actions of a vampire so casually in conversation. "What!? Why on earth would you want your blood sucked?! Are you nuts! I could easily kill you just by drinking your blood..."

Penguin felt the man's eyes on him even through the mask and heard the reply ring to his ears. "I heard that vampires rarely suck someone's blood while they are still alive, but when they do I heard it is an amazing sensation. I would simply like to test that theory." Penguin stood squarely and stared at him with hardened eyes, and hesitantly he asked a question, "I could easily kill you and look at your face afterwards, did ever consider that option in my agenda?"

Killer smiled beneath his mask, because he knew Penguin would ask a question, and he would reply with a definite answer, "Yes, but I trust that you want me alive and breathing, especially after our last meeting." The blonde watched the hatted man's face dust red as he pointed to the bed, which made Killer assume he was instructed to sit there. Apparently, he had won the conversation. As soon as the were-wolf sat on the cushy bed, Penguin disappeared into the restroom, but only to return a second later with wash rag and a bottle of water. "Do you know what blood type you are?"

"I believe I am B+." Killer said, and then he looked down at his shirt with a sour face, "Should I change out of the suit?" Penguin stopped and looked at the suit, it would be a shame for something so expensive looking to get ruined especially since it looked so good on the man. "Yeah, you should probably just take off shirt and jacket." Killer heard Penguin's voice waver slightly.

The blonde looked at him with probing eyes, even though their gaze did not reach Penguin's. The man was visibly nervous, plus Killer smelled fear and embarrassment in the air as well, "Are you really sure about this? I should probably tell you now that I haven't done this before, and vampire's call sucking blood from the living a different name." Penguin babbled sheepishly, trying to deter the now half naked man before him into stopping.

However, Killer would not waver from his decision, and if anything else, he became more curious. "Hmm… what do they call it then?" Killer asked, intrigued by the new knowledge he had yet to learn about vampires. "Well, they call it…um…*mumble mumble*" Penguin hesitated as he mumbled out the name, but he knew with the werewolf's sharp ears he had indefinitely heard it clearly. Its name was a "vampire's kiss", and it was one of the most intimate acts that a vampire could perform. "I see…" Killer briefly replied, and Penguin added, "Plus, all those people you've talked to must be sucker sluts, basically putting it simply, they have had their blood sucked more than once. The first time I've heard the sucked don't automatically feel pleasure, so do you want to reconsider your offer?"

"Not a chance," the blonde said with a smirk, and Penguin could practically hear the smirk emanating from the man's voice. Penguin sighed as crawled onto the bed and said under his breath, "Damn masochist." This remark elicited another chuckle from the man below him, appreciating the vampire's humor. Penguin gently pried the man's neck over to one side, and said gently into his ear, "If you feel it is too much, pat me, alright?"

Killer nodded affirmatively and steeled himself slightly, then he willed himself to stay relaxed as he felt the man's sharp teeth protrude his main artery. He only felt a slight pinch at first, but then he felt a sudden pull on his body, a little rush from the blood moving to its source, it felt a little painful, but it ebbed away into something more, pleasurable. He felt the sensation travel through him like a bullet train, and Killer couldn't help the groan that left him.

Penguin on the other hand, was completely in bliss as he felt the sweet and savory blood reach his tongue. It felt so damn good that some blood pooled downward towards his member, leaving him with a semi-erect boner, and it gently pressed against Killer. He felt the blonde shift his legs over, making Penguin moan around the skin of the blonde's neck as the leg's brushed his clothed cock lightly.

Quickly but gently, Penguin detached himself, licking the spot plentifully so that it would heal faster, but Penguin couldn't stop panting. The invigorating drug like feeling didn't leave him, and neither would the boner in his pants. This is what they meant by vampire's kiss, and how it was the most intimate gesture one could give, it had a similar effect to an aphrosidiac. Penguin sat up after he had realized they had both fallen to the bed from the "kiss", Penguin sat above Killer basically straddling him now as he towered above.

Killer had been shocked at how much the bite affected both of them as he felt the younger's hard-on against his leg earlier, and the moan that the hatted man slurred against his skin had made his heart leap, it had vibrated the skin around his smooth mouth. He watched, hazed and slightly buzzed from the good feeling of being sucked, as Penguin sat on top of him with such a delicious look on his face like his own, his face flushed and his member still semi-erect against his stomach. This is when the blonde got a brilliant idea. Well, it was more selfish lust than anything else.

Penguin blushed brightly as his mind cleared from the foggy blood high he had experienced, and eventually rationality took over as he felt his position over the man. "Um, I-I need to go to the restroom so excus-" but Penguin never got to finish his sentence as he felt a warm hand slip into his white shorts before he could escape. "Wait a min-" but as soon as he felt the warm hand grab his cock, Penguin let out a gasp. Then, he felt a thumb rub on the underside of his cock, "Shit.." Penguin gasped out the word silently as he watched the blonde sit up a bit more. Penguin felt himself melt to the heated touch of Killer, helpless as the man completely dominated his thoughts.

Killer felt a wry grin appear as he grabbed the vampire, and watched him melt in his grip, but he craved to see more of that submissive nature. He sat up slightly, and with his other hand he grabbed the other man's hat and throwing it across the room uncaringly. Killer was once again transfixed by the man's real face, ruby red eyes burning with desire, pale skin that was wet by their sweaty efforts almost looked like porcelain.

His red hair had grown maybe only an inch or 2 from their last meeting, but Killer could not but stare at the burning eyes that told him everything he needed to know. The man was embarrassed, ashamed, nervous, lustful, scared, excited, aroused, and more mixed emotions that were detected by his nose and Killer's detective eyes. It made his race a little more, knowing the vampire was all too aware of his presence.

Gently, Killer grabbed the man's red shirt and threw it across the room with a smile as he heard no objections to his actions, but he watched in awe as Penguin's pleasured face gave way to sexy half lidded red eyes. They were almost hooded as the stared at Killer in the most amazing way.

"It's not fair," Penguin pouted embarrassingly through his pants as he sat on top of Killer exposed. "Hmmm~" Killer hummed in question as he watched the man look away from him and speak, "I'm the only one...nng... exposed here,...and... it's not fair at all." Killer smiled at the red haired man's childish nature as he spoke softly, "You can take it off if you wish, but my hands are busy right now." To emphasize his point, Killer stroked Penguin harder in his hand, "Ahh- t-that's cheating!" exclaimed Penguin, but he was once again quieted by the blonde's evil methods of sexual distraction. It took all of Penguin's strength to reach over to the mask on the man's head.

Killer smiled at the pale man's efforts and if only to help the vampire achieve his goal, Killer moved his head forward. Penguin triumphantly grabbed the mask and pulled it off with both hands, and began to look down at the man, but a tan hand smacked the helmet over to the other side of the room. Penguin instantly looked at the helmet, then realized his mistake, he turned quickly, but before he could fully see the man he was blinded by something as he felt it tie behind his head. "What!?" Penguin managed to sputter out in his shock before he was deeply kissed by the blonde. "It's too soon, not just yet." said the blonde as he kissed the red head deeply once more.

All rational thoughts fell from Penguin's mind as he felt the man's hand move in synch with his French kisses, making it almost impossible to think at all! A loud moan fell from Penguin's mouth angrily into the mouth of the other before they parted for air, and Penguin felt Killer's mouth on his ears and neck making him mewl at the new attention being lathered onto his needy skin.

"Did you know that after our first meeting I wanted to see you again, Penguin?" Penguin's face exploded red and became more flexible under the man's never ending touches to his body, mewls and moans flooded from his mouth and he couldn't control it. "Plus seeing these tattoos, I never thought you'd have any at all. I guess I will just have to get to know you better."

Penguin gasped as Killer made an extra hard stroke, whispering more arousing words into his pale ears, "I'll start by searching every bit of your body." Hot breath touched Penguin's ears hotly, making him shiver in Killer's ministrations. Penguin couldn't take anymore as he felt a teasing hand trace over his tribal tattoos that covered his chest, arms, and legs. Gently following them intently in a trailing sensation that was only enhanced by his lack of sight making him moan loudly as he started to feel himself cumming.

Without anything else to do, Penguin grabbed Killer's shoulders tightly as he felt the pleasure completely control his body. He could feel approaching soon, ready to crash into him like a gigantic wave, the grip on Killer's shoulder tightened painfully. Killer groaned a guttural moan as he felt the nails dig into him, it was true, Killer was a masochist, but only when it came to his little bird. Killer couldn't believe this was happening, he was giving a hand job to a man. If you had told this to him a year ago, Killer probably would have killed you, but after he had met the sexy red head, he had envisioned them doing lots of things together.

All the dirty images pertained to the red head, and each one as filthy as the last and if not, more so. He could tell Penguin was about to cum from the small spasms, and it made him equally as excited. He could smell Penguin's scent mixing with his own slightly making a unique arousing scent that begged for him to take the red head now, but not yet, it was too soon for that. He wanted Penguin to be the one who begs for it, he wanted to watched the red haired male unravel before him.

"You know what? I really like seeing you come undone before me, but I want to see your eyes when you cum." With this statement the makeshift blindfold was undone. Penguin opened his red eyes and gasped softly as he saw the man before him, all his breath lost to him as he simply stared.

The blonde were-wolf was a fucking knock out. Blonde long hair cascading slightly over dark green eyes and he had skin that was tan and smooth looking. The only thing marring the man's almost flawless skin was a scar in the shape of an X on his lower right cheek, but in the vampire's opinion, it only added an allure to the man. Penguin hadn't even noticed that they had stopped moving for a moment as he tentatively touched the man's face, his breath leaving him as he breathed out four word, "….Holy fuck, you're gorgeous."

As the words left him Killer began to laugh richly, "I am glad you think so, considering," another stroke on his member from Killer made Penguin groan needily, his head twisting with his blush of embarrassment forming. A lick of Killer's lips made Penguin's eyes follow to the other man's mouth which beckoned him forth to it. He wanted to kiss him and… Without another moment's hesitation, Penguin pulled himself up to Killer as he felt climax starting to rip through him suddenly.

Killer let out a surprised intake of breath as Penguin kissed him roughly on the lips muffling the sound of his moans as he came hard and heavy into Killer's hand. Soon they separated to breathe and for a moment Killer almost came himself as he had watched the red head reach his goal. Panting breaths left Penguin as he came down from his high and he saw Killer, still sitting with an obvious boner sticking out in his black pants. The red headed male felt a swell of guilt flood his brain as he saw Killer's problem.

"I want to help you too." Penguin mumbled shyly as he looked at the unmasked man. The blonde looked surprisedly at the red head with a smile and replied, "Then do so." Penguin shuffled over to Killer and tentatively reached for the single button to his jeans, unbuttoning the button and undoing the zipper. Penguin didn't dare look at Killer for fear of losing his nerve under his lustful gaze. He reached into the man's boxers and Penguin couldn't stop the blood rushing to his face as he grabbed Killer's 10 inch cock.

In truth, Penguin had never given a hand job before and he could only count on one hand for the times he's masturbated. The hot flesh in his hands was longer than his which was only 7 inches. The man had the perfect face and body to go with it, while the red head barely looked good to begin with. Plus, Penguin had never done anything so intimate before with anyone, yet the other man had control over him like a puppet. It was scary, but right now Penguin was in control of the werewolf. He was the gavel that could bring the man pain or pleasure, right now, Penguin felt in control.

"…Fuck." Killer breathed out under his breath as he watched the cute red head touch his staff, and it was too fucking adorable when his face turned red. He shivered slightly at the cold fingers that wrapped around him, but they were quite a good feeling contrast to his hot dick. He could feel the vampire's cold hand start to stroke him more but it was too agonizingly slow for were-wolf. He let out a strangled groan as he felt the vampire stroke him more confidently.

Killer watched Penguin become wrapped up in his task almost to the point where it was cute, but the blonde needed release soon. The man reached out to cup the face of the concentrating red head, who's face turned even more red at the sight of Killer's green hooded eyes. He looked utterly ravishing to the point where Killer just wanted to take him here and now, but it wasn't time for that. For now he needed to keep the red head coming back to him, not just for his body, but for his love. That's right, he loved the red head to the point of no return.

"You're too cute…" Killer rasped out through the harsh sporadic breathing. He watched as the red eyes hooded into something more lustful, the bright ruby red turned into a red wine colour. It was almost too cute how he affected Penguin. He suddenly felt even more possessive of the vampire, everything about him was beautiful, the way he moved, the way he looked, and even the way he questioned everything. It was all too cute and adorable, Killer felt the rise of a new obsession coming into play as he felt a familiar feeling building in the pit of his stomach. The werewolf started to kiss and lick everywhere he could reach on the red head.

The blonde heard the red head gasp at the kisses, his grip on his member tightened, and so he whispered into Penguin's ear after a few kiss and licks, eliciting arousing moans from the vampire. "Faster," a groan left the were-wolf as instantly Penguin's hand went faster on his member, Killer grabbed the sheets beneath him tightly as he felt his climax coming. "Penguin…I am going t-to cum." Killer managed to pant out watching as the red head blushed fiercely and Killer met the red head in a hot messy kiss that held the lewd sounds he made while cumming. _'Note to self: next time we do this get a private room so I can hear everything.'_ thought Killer swiftly before loosing all thought.

Both parted from the suffocating kiss, panting heavily, and both flopped down on the bed beside each other languidly. Penguin felt Killer's gorgeous green eyes on him, but he was completely embarrassed and flustered, so much so he could not will himself to look at the man. This was the first time giving a handjob and kissing someone and receiving a hand job, yet he felt more embarrassed after all of it!

"Are you alright?" a tan hand caressed Penguin's face, forcing Penguin to stare longingly into beautiful green eyes. Killer layed propped up on one arm and the other outstretched towards him, his green eyes staring deep into his red ones. "Yeah" Penguin managed to squeak out as his face flushed again, and quickly he turned to the other side of the bed away from Killer.

Killer felt a smirk fall on his lips as he watched the red head's red eyes sparkle and his face flush as the vampire flipped over. Casually, Killer reached both his arms around Penguin, "Wha-" the red head tried to say but he was cut off by a small lick to his ear. "What were you thinking about?" Killer asked in a sensual voice, and Penguin hid his red face in his hands. '_I guess I should tell him.'_ "W-well, that was my…my…" Penguin felt his voice fade as he felt Killer's whole attention solely on him. "My first kiss, and first handjob, and-and it was given to me by the most gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on, and-" Penguin stopped babbling.

Killer waited for him to continue, but it didn't because he saw the other man's widen as they looked at the clock. Killer followed Penguin's eyes to the clock and gauged the time. They had been in the room for about an hour and a half. Killer watched as the other man stood and ran to the restroom, and then after 10 minutes run back out bashfully.

Killer stayed in the same position on the bed and sighed as he saw the clock, Kid would be worried about him too if he left the leader alone for so long without explaination. Killer got up and walked into the bathroom, washing his hands and chest that had a bit of cum stuck to it. As soon as he was done he put back on his undershirt, tie and suit.

It was true that he was a little disappointed at the sudden end to their conversation, but Killer got something even more out of their little transaction. He got the satisfaction of knowing the red haired vampire was his, his smell was practically rolling off of the red head, and you know what? Killer felt absolutely no guilt for what had transpired, because usually after any choice Killer made, Killer always had doubts and 'what ifs' present in is mind, but the blonde felt what they had done was so right.

A small smug grin came onto his face as he imagined the red head's cute face as he came. That picture would come back to haunt him, in a good way, for weeks. He watched as his Penguin blushed brightly at the sight of him, the blonde loved every second of it.

**Aryes: I hoped you liked it! I would love any input on how to continue this lovely story. I love suggestions. Thank you reviews, followers, favoriters etc..~ You all are the reason I write! I love ya~**

**~Aryes**


End file.
